<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>长廊 by Ashalita</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063578">长廊</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashalita/pseuds/Ashalita'>Ashalita</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:41:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashalita/pseuds/Ashalita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>无意义短篇</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>表海 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>长廊</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>海马家有一条很长很长的走廊。</p><p> </p><p>这个“很长很长”主要是为了暗示海马宅很大。</p><p>大得超出人们的想象。</p><p>空洞得超出人们的想象。</p><p> </p><p>“哇~”</p><p>游戏第一次和他回家的时候，不禁小小地惊叹了一下。</p><p>海马轻微地嗤之以鼻。</p><p>这是他很小的时候就发狠地抛弃自己而换来的姓氏，与之相配地他得到了地位和财富，他应得的，游戏赞叹也是应——</p><p>“这么长的路……走起来一定很寂寞吧？”</p><p>“……”</p><p>武藤游戏已经放弃用正常的词汇来描述这条长廊了，直接是“路”了。</p><p>决斗之王就算是夸起人来都有些让人摸不着头脑。</p><p>况且这好像也不是在夸赞吧。</p><p>“一定很寂寞吧，心很空洞吧，住在这里？”</p><p>他还又强调一遍，还拉了一下海马的手。</p><p>海马心里却没有讨厌这种过度的行为。当然了，他们俩喝醉了，回家是为了上床，所以海马认为自己应该醉，醉得和游戏一样深，听不出他语气里那种该死的情真意切的怜悯。</p><p>游戏是在说胡话，不过看在他们要上床的份上，他可以不理会。</p><p>他一点也不寂寞，一点也不空洞，他想要什么都可以得到，就比如现在几乎无礼地半挂在他身上还笑得跟个傻子一样的武藤游戏。</p><p>总是能拐来的，不行就抢，总是要得到的。</p><p>傻子就是傻子，被拐了还会冲他笑。</p><p>“别同情我。”为了不扫兴，他多少警告了一下游戏。“不然我就把你丢出去。”</p><p>游戏沉默了一下，闪闪的大眼睛看着他：“我喝醉了你知道吧？”</p><p>“我也喝醉了。”海马威胁他道：“我也会耍酒疯。”</p><p>谁怕谁呢。</p><p>游戏闻言不可思议地看着他：“你醉了，会不会明天起来就把我忘了。”</p><p>“……不会。”</p><p>然后游戏就笑眯眯地说：“那就好了。海马君，一直孤独的海马君，真可怜呢。”</p><p>普天之下，谁有资格同情他这位君临童实野的帝王呢？</p><p>不过他没有再纠缠这种无所谓的事了，那天雨太冷了，游戏又太暖和了。</p><p>再说了，他爱这条长廊，他离不开这条长廊。</p><p>长廊的左侧是室内，右侧是精致的窗纹投下的斑驳光影，首尾各有一副刚三郎的画像，有时走在这里，可以隐约听见后院鸟儿的鸣叫。</p><p>仆人每日都要跪着把这里擦得干干净净。</p><p>他太爱走在这里了，白日里，他慢慢走，他的皮鞋残忍而又优雅地踩在地板上，回音清脆，像那机械又傲慢的钟点一样，在这时常寂静如墓地的别墅内，令人发指。</p><p>走到了尽头，阳光照不到的地方，看着刚三郎隐现在阴影里的画像，他便有一种极畅快的感觉。</p><p>他只要有闲暇，就仰着头细细地看着刚三郎。</p><p>他那副轻蔑众生的得意样子也时常和他碎成肉泥的样子混在一起，出现在他眼前。</p><p>对，他为了确认刚三郎的死活，还特意去亲自看了一下刚三郎的尸骨，那从十几层楼上摔下来的男人，彻底将败者的惨状刻在了他的脑海里。</p><p>“哈……”</p><p>刚三郎的失败奠定了他的重生。</p><p>每从这里走过一次，他便有一种重温胜利的快感。胜利的喜悦被一遍遍病态地品尝。</p><p>他对着刚三郎的画像嗤笑一声，下了楼梯。</p><p>他爱死这个长廊了。</p><p>但在武藤游戏正式入驻海马宅之后，他独自咀嚼和品味这种胜利的机会慢慢变少了。</p><p>直到二十多岁了，武藤游戏还像个孩子一样，在宅子里跑起来声响很大，喊他的声音也很清脆，他总爱拉着海马，笑眯眯地缠着他。</p><p>海马不确定是游戏天性如此还是他故意在测试自己忍耐的极限。</p><p>但其实……他惊讶地发现，自己并没有觉得这是一件坏事。</p><p>他没觉得武藤游戏的叽叽喳喳有很烦人，他没觉得武藤游戏冒冒失失地拉住他有多失礼。</p><p>因为他的手实在是太暖和了，他只顾沉浸在这种温暖里，连武藤游戏在说什么都要听不清了。</p><p>不过猜也猜得出来。</p><p>“和我一起去参加环游城市的自行车赛怎么样？”</p><p>“我想尝尝童实野市中心那家新开的汉堡店，想和海马君一起去，会同意的吧，海马君？”</p><p>“顺便再去参加那场表演赛，怎样，海马君？只有你和我的邀请赛~”</p><p>无非就是这些吧。</p><p>游戏边跑还边回头看着他笑：</p><p>“快一点，快一点从这里跑出去就好了，就可以一起玩了。”</p><p>海马被他拽得步伐踉踉跄跄，却依旧不想松开游戏的手。</p><p>他满心都挂在游戏身上，就算游戏刺猬般的头发在跑动的时候扎得他只想打喷嚏，他却只想说，你跑慢点，这条长廊很滑的，小心摔倒。</p><p>他一次也没说出来过，因为这……实在是太傻了，恐怕墙上的刚三郎都会嗤笑起来。</p><p>无可救药。傻瓜是会传染的。</p><p> </p><p>因为游戏总是爱拉着他出去的缘故，这条路有些长得令人生厌了。</p><p> </p><p>“今天也和我一起去汉堡店吧？如果是情侣的话，可以半价呢！”</p><p>“作为无情地压榨员工的大BOSS，请客是理所当然的吧？”</p><p>“但是今天我的心情超好呢，也希望你能有一个好心情！所以让我来请客吧！”</p><p>“总之快点来，我在门口等你。”</p><p>“快一点哟，海马君~快·一·点·来吧！”</p><p>无聊。</p><p>海马都没发现自己就连在嫌弃游戏这种过于幼稚的夺命五连call无聊的时候，嘴角都在上扬的。</p><p>他合上笔记本，走出房间。</p><p>那天的傍晚，晚霞把一切都染得很温情。</p><p>他在那斑驳光影之中走着，脚步越走越急。</p><p>他只想着游戏。想取笑他编了一天程晕头转向的那种傻乎乎的样子，想看他汗湿的头发毫不华丽地搭在额头上的样子，想贴在他温暖的身边听他吃东西时温和细碎的声响。</p><p>他发现自己的脚颤抖了一下，开始跑动了起来。</p><p>那种可怕的期待使得他的心脏狠狠地搏动着。</p><p>在同样的长廊里，生平第一次，他忘了得意洋洋的刚三郎，忘了那在窗外惨叫的鸟儿，忘了那斑驳光影带来的彻骨的寂寞。</p><p>他彻底厌恶这条孤独而漫长的路了。</p><p>游戏在等他。</p><p>游戏要带他去愚蠢的汉堡店。</p><p>他想笑，但是他憋住了。他要调整呼吸，他要尽最快的速度，赶到他身边。</p><p>海马从来不会小步紧跑。他从来都好整以暇，看着别人狼狈出丑。</p><p>海马从来不会期盼什么，从来不会迎接什么，他认这世界认得清楚，心也就死得彻底。</p><p>但现在，他越跑身形越轻盈，名贵沉重的手表之类的东西怎样颠簸撞到腕骨也都无所谓。</p><p>他向前跑。</p><p>他越跑心跳得越快，就好像后面有刚三郎在追他一样，就好像幼时孤儿院的大门还在他身后如黑洞一般敞开着。</p><p>但他现在什么都不想去管，他什么都不会害怕。</p><p>因为前面有一个武藤游戏在等他。</p><p>无论是决斗也好，参加傻兮兮的活动也好，温情的约会也好，他都想应约。</p><p>他从来都没有体会过，像这样的，像一个孩童一样跑着去找另一个孩童的那种快乐。</p><p>第一次，他恨这条路是如此之长，长到磨去了他所有生动的人性，长到磨灭了他所有的期待，长到使他在刚三郎死去的几年后内心仍旧一片荒芜。</p><p>但是现在已经没关系了，因为长廊的尽头已经不再是刚三郎了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>